


Je Suis tout a Vous

by Diannne



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dialogue not real, F/M, Historical Figures, Historical ship, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diannne/pseuds/Diannne
Summary: December 24, 1807Adrienne de Lafayette died on December 24, 1807, surrounded by her family and dedicating her last breath to her husband Gilbert de Lafayette.In this story, I try to explain what would have happened that day.
Relationships: Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Kudos: 18





	Je Suis tout a Vous

December 24, 1807, 22: 05: 24 France, Paris

It's  _ Christmas Eve, _ in the Lafayette’s house but instead of being a loud and cheerful celebration is quiet, the only sound is the sound of the grandfather clock ticking the minutes going by  Georges is sitting down in the family couch, staring down at his hands, lost in thought, he gazed up to see his sisters, at the other side of the couch, Virginie struggling not to break into tears  _ she is clearly scared  _ by her side is Anastasie stroking softly her back trying to calm her down, and around the room are family and friends they known, no one talked not even whispers  _ everyone was waiting for the news  _ Georges stood up and quietly went to the hallway from their house and stopped midway when he saw his father  _ Marquis de Lafayette or Gilbert  _ standing outside his room, leaning in the wall, eyes on the floor, Georges knew exactly why he was there, but before he could get any closer the door of the bedroom it opened, a Doctor came out of the room and talked to Gilbert in whispers but even though Georges could easily hear him….

Gilbert was thinking about what? Who knows maybe he was regretting his past decisions or praying for his wife health, maybe he was remembering his lovely days he got to spend with her or maybe it was a combination of both  _ his dear and beloved Adrienne  _ now sick in bed, his thoughts were interrupted when he saw the doctor leaving his and Adrienne’s room, he got closer, as the doctor silently closed to door behind them, Gilbert looked at him with pleading eyes, Dr. Lobinhes looked at Gilbert with pitiful eyes, he let out a heavy sigh…

“I’m sorry Monsieur Lafayette, I’m afraid that your wife won’t survive the night”

Gilbert opened his mouth but not a single word left, his mouth felt dry, Dr. Lobinhes continue “Her body has been failing her for a very long time, I’m surprised she lasted long” “is there something you can do, some medicine, you can give to her?” Gilbert asks softly, of course, he knew that there was no way to save Adrienne, but he just hopes “No I’m sorry, there's nothing left to do, her body as being failing ever since she left  Olmütz” Gilbert winced at his words, he remembered seeing his wife with some pain but saying she’s okay. “The only thing I can recommend is that you spend these last minutes with her,” Dr. Lobinhes said as he pats gently his shoulder, Gilbert nodded keeping his eyes on the floor “I must leave then, I’m really sorry,” he said as he excuses himself and walks towards the exit, Gilbert leaned in the wall, he closed his eyes letting some tears run through his cheeks.

Georges walked into the living room, staring down, he heard everything, he lifts his gaze to see his sisters and family staring at him, they saw the doctor leave with sad and pitiful eyes they were holding their breath waiting for the good or bad news, George just shook his head and looked down  _ mom is not gonna survive  _ he wanted to say, but couldn't find the words, he heard Virginie gasp and then various sob, everyone was quietly sobbing, Georges left the room and went directly to his parent's bedroom  _ the doctor was right, we need to spend as much time with maman  _ he thought as he went towards the bedroom door, he turns to see  _ his father  _ he wanted to say something, his father just stared down, eyes slightly red, Georges knew exactly what was happening in that man's head  _ regret, pain, fear.  _

Georges sighs, as he enters  _ his dear maman  _ bedroom….

As he enters the room and closed the door behind him, his eyes went to weak women resting in a sizable bed, Georges felt a heavy ache as he saw his mother bedridden, she looks pale, weak, her gasp for air was heavy as if breathing was difficult, her hair once was a beautiful dark brown color was starting to become gray and her face was growing tired still didn’t lose her smile and her eyes that gave a sense of peace and conformity, Georges got closer and Adrienne slowly opens her eyes and they fell on his son in front of her.

“Hello mon cheri”

The calmness and weakness of her voice broke his heart and burst out crying, he kneeled down by her bed and weep while Adrienne softly stroked her son’s hair “happy birthday my son” that’s right today was his birthday, guess he completely forgot about it, but it’s not like today was an amazing day to be excited about a birthday, Georges lift his head and rubbed his eyes, Adrienne touched her son’s cheek, “my son, please don’t cry, be strong that’s all I want you to be right now” “I want to, but I can’t, I’m not that strong, not like you, you manage to be this strong after everything you been through” he holds her mother hand “it wasn’t easy, but I know you’ll find a way to keep up even after everything that is why you must be strong” Georges smiled at his mother’s words they keep on talking about everything, George’s new girlfriend, Virginie new baby, Anastasie choice of a couple, they talked for a minute or so “my son, could you call your sisters I want to talk to them” Adrienne said with a calmness in her voice, Georges nodded stood up before planting a small kiss on her mother's palm and exiting the room.

As Georges exited the room, he only glanced at his father that was still in the same position as minutes ago, he went to the living room where his sisters were “Anastasie, Virginie mom wants to talk to both” he calmly said, Virginie was the first to stand up,  _ she really wanted to see mom  _ Georges thought, Anastasie got up next and lean her arm around Virginie they both walk towards the bedroom Georges following behind them as well as another family members, as Georges opened the door for them he decided he’ll stay outside and chat with his father, Georges closed the door when the people were inside and leaned against the door “Dad, are you okay?” “......” “Dad?” Gilbert lifted his gaze towards his son he sighed “I wish I could say I’m fine but I can’t, I think all this is my fault” “Dad nothing of this is your fault, mom’s sickness it…...we couldn’t have known it would happen” “yeah, but if I haven’t messed up so badly nothing of these would have happened” “mom won’t be happy if she heard this” “of course she won’t be happy, your mother is an angel fallen from the sky, an angel that I don’t deserve” Georges stood, staring at his father, noticing that some tears were falling from his eyes “Mom would really want to see you inside” Gilbert nodded “go and spend time with her I'll be there in a minute” Gilbert said as he tried to force a smile, Georges let an unsatisfied sigh and open the door “y’know you won’t gain anything by just standing there and regretting all” Georges said quietly but enough for Gilbert to listen, George entered the room without saying anything.

As Georges closed the door behind him, his eyes darted towards the bed, where her sisters were beside their mother, talking through tears, soon the door open wide...

nd just as Gilbert met with Adrienne’s eyes his eyes glitter too, Adrienne’s eyes always shown _calmness and love_ and now Gilbert’s eyes show _love and sadness,_ he kneeled down beside the bed and shared a long tender kiss, some tears were already rolling down Gilbert’s cheeks, he broke the kiss and gasped “I'm sorry” as more tears were escaping his eyes, Adrienne cupped Gilbert’s face with her hands as she heard her husbands apologies “all these are my fault, it's my fault your in these state” “non, please don't apologize mon amour, it's not your fault” she said as she kissed away those tears that kept on falling “I don't deserve your love, your just to perfect, you were beside me, no matter what, even after the mistresses, the prison, and leaving you all alone, you’re still beside me...why?” Gilbert said as he got closer to his wife "I have always forgiven you, because I didn't deserve you" "non, I don't deserve you" he chuckled "why have you been so loyal to me" "because I love you, and nothing makes me happier than being your wife" Gilbert hugged tightly letting more tears fall, "Gilbert" her voice sounded quicker "Hm? Adrienne pulled Gilbert closer to her…..

"je suis tout vous, mon amour"

She whispers as she planted a small and quick kiss on Gilbert's lips "Adrienne" Gilbert couldn't finish as he felt the coldness on his wife's hands "Adrienne..." he repeated as he wanted to make sure everything was a big horrible prank, but it wasn't Adrienne was cooled and stopped breathing "Adrienne" he gasped through tears as he rested his head on the side of the bed as he wept, he placed a small kissed in Adrienne's forehead. Soon the whole room began crying, the three siblings got closer to their father and they hugged each other as the tears never stopped from falling…

In the funeral, Gilbert’s mind couldn't stop thinking of the last words Adrienne breath out _Je suis tout vous,_ he slimes at the thought of the woman who never stops loving him, even in her deathbed that never stopped her from loving him, and it will be the same with him, he’ll never stop loving and cherishing the woman who was by his side until her passing…

Year after year, Christmas after Christmas he never stopped thinking of the woman who did so much for him, every Christmas eve he would lock himself in the bedroom  _ the same bedroom where Adrienne passed  _ everything was the same as that day, Gilbert make sure of it, no one was allowed to enter, only him, he stayed there for hours, just him and the memories, all the memories that bring a small to his face, just him and the woman he always cherish  _ his sweet Adrienne. _

**Author's Note:**

> H A M I L T O N   
> Thank you soooooo much for reading   
> i have always wanted to write a story about this, (I freaking love this ship)  
> the dialogue in here is all fiction except for "je suis a tout a vous"  
> again THANK YOU FOR READING byeeee


End file.
